mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 11: Hollywood Mew Mew
Hollywood Mew Mew is the tenth episode of the English dub, Mew Mew Power. It is preceded by Episode 10: Do Mew Want to Dance? and followed by Episode 12: The Taming of the Mew. Episode Summary The episode starts off with a couple walking home from what is implied to have been a romantic date, but their exchange is interrupted when a massive mutant fish jumps out of the water underneath the bridge they were walking over. Before the fish can attack them, however, there is a flash of bright purple light and a light-composed whip hits the fish, returning it to normal and causing the Predasite to fly away. The couple, stunned, sees the silhouette of what looks like a young woman with the tail and ears of a wolf standing atop a pillar. She tells them they can stop trembling, and then jumps away, despite the man's demands to know her identity. Meanwhile, at Cafe Mew Mew, Bridget comes running into the Cafe, saying she has bad news. Zoey and Kikki, who are on-duty, see that Bridget discovered an article in a magazine that talks about a 'secret female superhero who saves lives, battles monsters'. Bridget tearfully deduces that someone must have taken a picture of one of them, and wails that she hopes it wasn't her. Kikki, however, says that the woman in the picture can't have been any of them, and produces a picture of Zoey, Corina and Bridget at in their Zoot suits and cuts them out, comparing them to the silhouette. Zoey, she says, is too stocky, Bridget has what she calls 'grandma hair' that does not match the woman in the photo's, and Corina and herself are too short. Zoey and Bridget then realize that the woman must be the fifth Mew Mew. Soon after this, Corina arrives at the Cafe, demanding to know what is going on, and Kikki tells her that they've found their fifth team member. Corina looks at the mysterious silhouette, then looks away, apparently shocked. The others realize she must recognize who the Mew is, and while trying to ignore Kikki's interrogations, a magazine slips out of her bag. She hurriedly grabs it, but Kikki takes it from her, and it is revealed that the woman on the cover is Renee Roberts, a famous idol. Kikki confirms that Renee is the fifth Mew Mew by cutting out a picture of her, and Corina launches into a delighted rant about how Renee is the fifth member of the Mew Mews, while the others look on in shock. It is revealed that Corina is a huge fan of her and knows everything about her, and Elliot and Wesley come in, telling the girls that they need to confirm that Renee is a Mew Mew by auditioning for the TV show 'Real Talent'. Zoey, Corina and Bridget go to the audition, and Zoey's fantasy about winning is interrupted by Corina, who claims that they need to remain focused. The judges then come in, last of all Renee, who causes quite a stir with the contestants. Corina's audition, in which she dances ballet, is interrupted by someone claiming a flamethrowing baby monkey is wrecking havoc backstage. Zoey and Bridget think it is a Predasite, but it is revealed to be Kikki, furious that they left her behind and demanding she be allowed to audition too. She continues to breathe fire, and though Bridget and Zoey manage to restrain her, one of the judges, a famous fashion designer named Monsieur Lapain, is upset by Kikki's antics and proclaims that the auditions are over, to everyone's shock. Zoey and Bridget try to bargain with him, pleading to allow Corina to audition, but Zoey blows it by saying that she's always loved Lapain's handbags, which he doesn't make. The other judges agree that the auditions are over, but Renee, to everyone's surprise, argues, protesting in French to Monsieur Lapain that though the Mews' act may have been strange, there was nothing really wrong with it. When Monsieur Lapain suggests that Renee dances to show the girls how auditions are properly done, she does so, and Corina, overcome with emotion at seeing Renee in person and the fact that she is a Mew Mew, excitedly proclaims to Renee that she is a huge fan, but then also begins to talk about her being a Mew Mew, saying she must have a strange new mark on her body and that she is part of a team of superheroes, but Renee interrupts her, calling her a psycho fan and telling her to get lost. Corina is completely broken up, rejecting Kikki's attempts to apologize for ruining her audition, while Zoey and Bridget talk to Elliot and Wesley about how disastrously the audition went. Elliot does not appear to take Corina's depression seriously, to Zoey's fury. Bridget laments that Renee probably doesn't want to give up her fame so that she can fight aliens and work at a cafe. That night, Zoey's sleep is interrupted by Mini Mew claiming that there is a Predasite alert. Zoey tells Mini Mew to go warn the others and transforms, meeting Mew Corina, Mew Bridget and Mew Kikki outside a 'creepy old place' as Zoey puts it. They enter a scary, old building where they are stunned to see Renee already there, and Mini Mew continues to proclaim that there is a Predasite Alert. None of the Mews, however, can see any, until a flock of crows crash through a stained glass window and attack the Mews. Dren appears with a mutant crow on his arm, claiming that Renee has sided with him and the Cyniclons. The Mews refuse to believe it, and Dren orders Renee to attack them, but she doesn't move. Dren, sensing something is wrong, sends the Predasite down to help her, but Renee transforms into Mew Renee and fights both Dren and the Predasite at once, defeating both with apparent ease. Renee transforms back into her civilian form while the other Mews are in awe at how she single-handedly defeated Dren, and they ask if she is going to join their team. Renee scoffs at them, saying that they're all freaks, and that she works alone, but Corina is shocked at Renee's rejection and pleads for her to join them, but Renee throws her back from her and demands that they leave her alone. The episode ends with the Mews looking on at Renee in horror. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the fifth Mew Mew, Renee Roberts, and is the first time we see her transformation and attack. * The title of this episode was originally intended to be the title of the actual English dubbed series but about 6 months before airing it, 4Kids decided to change it to Mew Mew Power instead. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Purple Dagger. Category:Episodes Category:Mew Mew Power episodes